User talk:Azuris
Welcome aboard Yeah, sorry. I was editing the AKS-74u page and I accidently deleted the weapons template and didn't know how to restore it.TMOI 20:21, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism patrol is the Battlefield wiki equivalent to the CoD wiki's "RCP". Sorry about how I was acting earlier. I was being a n00b. TMOI 20:26, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah... I still don't understand how saying an AK series weapon is better than an M series weapon is rascist... TMOI 20:29, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Patrol Bit more info about the Vandal patrol: The Vandal Patrol is different, yet similar to CoD Wiki's RCP. it's a group of non-admin editors who have special powers to deal with admins. VP members can deal out special warnings to vandals and refer them to admins, who of course can then deal with them quickly. Hope that helps a bit more HeatedPeteTalk 20:30, June 5, 2010 (UTC) HeatedPete knows how to word stuff the right way. xD --TMOI 20:31, June 5, 2010 (UTC) : Well, i was the founder! HeatedPeteTalk 20:32, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Glad you are contributing your talents here! I hope you can meet your goals that you set on your user page! CruzDude 21:14, June 5, 2010 (UTC) RE:RFA's It works the same way. The link is here if you want to start one. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 22:31, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Edits Some of your edits are having bad effects on pages, such as Bolivian Militia. I already had to change some of these edits so be more careful! I know you have an excitement for editing but make sure you press preview so that you know everything on the page is alright. Thanks CruzDude 23:26, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Voting You can comment, but our policies only allow users that have been here for 1 week. Although, with an astonishing 120 edits in one day, maybe we can make an exception. For now, only comment, but you can ask Bond if you can. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:41, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, if he gives an OK, feel free to vote. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 01:48, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, the rules say 20 edits over 1 month. But since you've got 100 more than that in 1/31 of the time, I think an exception can be made - Bondpedia' (Talk) ( ) 10:44, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Userpage aims Just to say, the award stars aren't meant for general use, so if i were you, I'd replace the star with this code: http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/f/fb/Yes_check.svg/20px-Yes_check.svg.png so that it gives a tick http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/f/fb/Yes_check.svg/20px-Yes_check.svg.png HeatedPeteTalk 16:39, June 6, 2010 (UTC) RE:Welc well, we already have a well used welcome template, and I think that we don't really need a new one HeatedPeteTalk 17:25, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :I've replaced the old template with a modified version of your template. I've checked it works, although it took a lot of fiddling with the parameters. Whether it'll work with the auto-welcome thing is anybody's guess! - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 17:55, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::It works! - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 18:12, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Invite... seeing as you seem to be active rather a lot....would you consider accepting an invite to the Vandal Patrol? HeatedPeteTalk 17:27, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Formal Welcoming RE:Sigs Yeah, they are going to be on them, but i had to dash out to help with a neighbour's shopping (she broke her arm you see) and couldn't update them HeatedPeteTalk 19:55, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I've added the tutorials to the page. HeatedPeteTalk 20:03, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Ask Bondpedia, he knows HeatedPeteTalk 20:06, June 7, 2010 (UTC) What a Trusted User is is explained, I hope, on the page. As for becoming one, I'm running the scheme and appointing members, although there may be an election process eventually. I'm currently basing appointments on edit counts, responsibility, regular editing and a history of trustworthy actions (no conflicts, etc.) - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 20:23, June 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: IRC What even is that? CruzDude {Talk} { } 16:32, June 8, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: IRC I'm on, are you? CruzDude '''{Talk}' { }' 16:56, June 8, 2010 (UTC) How do you get onto our channel? HeatedPeteTalk 17:51, June 8, 2010 (UTC) RE:Archive Thanks for the help! HeatedPeteTalk 05:53, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Image Copyrighting Dear CodExpert, Thank you for your contributions to Battlefield Wiki, especially your images. However, some of the images you uploaded have been tagged as uncategorized ( ). This means that no copyright license was selected. This applies to the following images: *File:Battlefield Bad Company 2 HD wallpaper2.jpg *File:Screen4 large.jpg As per Wikia policy, all images must be correctly licensed. Please read Battlefield Wiki:Images and Copyright Policy and correct the licenses, or I regret they will have to be deleted. All uncategorized images remaining on June 30 2010 will be deleted. You co-operation would be appreciated, Any problems, message me Thank you, 'Bondpedia' (Talk) ( )'' 15:37, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :I can do if you want. Are you sure you don't want to attempt to license them? - Bondpedia' (Talk) ( ) 16:37, June 16, 2010 (UTC) For the FA. It's actually XM8 Prototype. At the time it was put up, the article was at XM8. It has since moved to the Prototype title and the XM8 page became a disambiguation. I'll change the link - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 17:06, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Having said the above, File:Battlefield Bad Company 2 HD wallpaper2.jpg will actually be alright under Fair Use, so it can stay. Do you definatly want the other deleting? - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 17:14, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Done. Use it responsibly - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 16:23, June 22, 2010 (UTC) ::You get the admin award as a rollback (I think) - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 16:27, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I missed you off the list. Simple mistake. Sorry - ''Bondpedia (Talk) ( )'' 16:01, June 24, 2010 (UTC) HTML Coding You're good at it, right? Think you could help me out with something? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 14:28, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you know those templates for "Vehicles of Battlefield X" or "Weapons of Battlefield X"? Is there any way you could make those collapse automatically when somebody opens a page? Like, having an "Extend" option and a "Hide" option? Just so the pages don't get all cluttered up and long. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 16:32, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Maybe it has something to do with the Template:Navbox? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 16:42, June 24, 2010 (UTC) User:Callofduty4 made the Navbox template. I already asked him and what he did didn't work. I'll try to ask him again. SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 16:51, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, I am on this wiki too. I can add you to my friend's list on this wiki too right? 01:55, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Voting Do you know how many mainspace edits do you need to vote in forums etc. ? [[User:Munchable901|'''''Munchable901]] [[User talk:Munchable901|'|TALK?']] 17:45, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay, It did. Thank you! [[User:Munchable901|''Munchable901]] [[User talk:Munchable901|'|TALK?]] 17:55, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. For reverting that vandalism by Capt MacTavish. --Letlev (Talk) 18:32, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Did you create '''THIS Wiki? --Letlev (Talk) 18:37, July 6, 2010 (UTC) P.S. lul Your Page It states "Call of Duty Wiki Rollback Active" Your an admin! LOL User:Munchable90117:09, July 14, 2010 (UTC) In case you didn't see... 20:59 I can change. I need help though. This wiki is beautiful. It is well put together, and I love it. I really do, and it would break me heart to not be able to edit the Wiki. It started with PGB. A lot of my bans are from blog posts. In fact, the blog posts are generally the cause of many block/bans. I am sincerely asking the community to try to help me out with this. It to a degree started at a rough start on the wiki. I was being singled out, being called PGB and other hurtful things. I really do love the wiki, and I love Call of Duty. I even pre-ordered Black-Ops. I want, no I NEED to edit this wiki. It is one of the only things to keep me sane, so I am now sincerely asking the community to be kind to each other. 21:00 I...? 21:00 "I am sincerely asking the community to try to help me out with this. It to a degree started at a rough start on the wiki. I " 21:01 We need to stop arguing. It is the cause of many blocks and it has gone to far. It hurts the Wiki when editors get blocked, with exceptions of vandals, obviously. I hope this persuaded you in the littlest bit, and before typing that 6 letter word oppose, I beg of you to try to rethink your vote. Thank you. 21:04 please add that 21:08 u there? TMoI I believe you should talk to him. Heres the conversation I just had with him. It's um, very long. He seems to trust you, after what you've told me and that conversation I think he can change. Try for me would you? hey Hi. im gun rape yall! SQUEL LIEK A PIG! lol jkk Hmmmm.... SO i herd u left Whai? If its me, I am just gonna say... I am leaving tommorow. [http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Darthkenobi0/Regarding_Dolten_and_Darthkenobi0 ^ It's true. Well... I am going to be leaving the Wiki for good tomorrow Hm.. CE's told me you plan on changing, if thats true, why not stay? IDK why take chances. There is nothing new no vandals i never catch vandals i have never started a new article i am a troll and a flamer i am a terribe person i am barely constructive to the wiki people hate me i hate myself I see where, you're comming from, but trust me, after a while you will get to like it. i might as well quit now The thing is, you have a chance. Just try. i have had chancec chances* i blow them all i have no self control people provoke me times change, Dolten Thats my point. I love the Wiki, I do, but everyone hates me. Whats the point? If I know I will be banned, whats the point If you can work on it they'll understand, I know CE does. *Dramatic Halo music in backrouns* DAMNIT I MESS EVERYTHING UP * TheManOfIron sadfaces I can't even type a simple sentence I am a failure not just to the Wiki but to the Motherland I might as well leave with what little dignity I have I myself don't believe that. and just pull the plug ): Then go to another wiki and get a good start there, then come back as a new persone. No... The CoD Wiki is the only Wiki for me and I messed up. I am permanently stained I will never even get trusted user only 1 person on the wiki actually likes me Thats untrue. No... Please, give it a try. Listen Dolten. I am leaving. I am leaving you and your mother xD But seriously I know I will fail I fail at everything If the place means that much to you then TRY. Talk to CE tomorrow. He's much better with this then I. BUT WHATS THE POINT?! IF I KNOW I WILL FAIL, WHATS THE POINT?! LOSE ALL MY DIGNITY? The point is that you DON'T know you'll fail I am too far down PGB's path It's either get permabanned, or leave Have you seen the forum? It's obvious the won't/ *they Listen. I am known as the Monster of the wiki the monster that hides under your bed lol the bully that kicks you while your down Look at this, you're fine right now. the jackass who cuts you off in the fast lane The guy who spills his soda on your new white shirt I am hated They'll give you a chance, I KNOW they will. They will, but I will blow it Hold on I need to show you something [http://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Log&type=block&page=User:TheManOfIron look at how big that is. I have had chances. Many chances. I have blown them all. I've seen it. I am hated. Half the wiki wants me dead Then fuck them. the other half doesn't know about me Then let yourself be known. The only people that I have a chance with are new users, and everybody warns me the* them* Talk to CE, Dunn, Bord, Cod4. Look at Capt MacTavish. I even steered him in the direction of hating Darth, but that failed They'll help you. I can't even manipulate someone ha. Exactly. I am laughed at. I can't say I'm good at that. Bord hates me, Cod4 wants me perma banned, CE is unknown, and Dunn thinks im a nolife motherfucker that is paid to piss people off. CE says he likes me... PGB says CE says he wants me permabanned But they're the once that will let you change. CE does not. I can change, but I am forever stained with the mark of shame upon my contributions. Its burned into me. Burned into TheManOfIron I am harassed by users provoked Fine, let it be that way, but think of how much worse they'll think of you if you leave. So be it. Then let i be known. Were it so easy to change... Were it so easy... You don't understand. I can't say I do, but I still believe you can. If I try, what will become of me? I might become nicer, but half the users will still think I am a fucker Then forget that half. I may end up with the mark of shame. A Permanent block. If they can't see you're nicer then fuck them I am just too easily provoked Do you KNOW how hard it would be for me to change? If they perma-block you then you never would have changed. About as hard as jumping to the moon. Again, no I don't. Anythings possible. Of course... But the probability of actually being able to change would be so low... It's better than nothing. * TheManOfIron sighs If you don't try, then theres NO chance. I am a stain to the Wiki If I stay, what will become of me? WHat will become of the WIKI? The wiki can only get better. You'll be seen as great if you change. "...The healthy editors mind doesn't wake up in the morning thinking this is its last day..." I am not healthy. Every day I edit the Wiki I ask myself They'll say "He used to be the biggest ashole here, now look at him, hes ONE of us." "Will this be my last day?" "Will I be permabanned?" Thats what I thought today. I think that everyday. If you've seen the comments on Darths blog, you'll know what thats done to my requtation. Every day I edit, I risk my account. *reputation I risk, letting the Wiki down. I risk... letting not only myself, but the WHOLE MOTHERLAND down. Why take those chances? If you give up, thats even worse. Better to have failed than to have never tried. Not in this case. If I fail, I will love all the dignity I still have. I will have my IP banned Yes it is, you just don't see it. Hell, they might even go so far as to shitting on my account after its dead You' you've never been blocked you don't know what it's like Look here, if you ever leave or get banned, I'll personally butt-fuck each of the,. *them, But you quit... I could come back for an hour. Listen... *Puts hand on Dolten's shoulder* I am leaving. That is final. I truly am sorry, but the Hell I go through everytime I edit is too much for me to handle. I go on every day, constantly being commented on everything I do. It's to much. I was provoked, and blocked, by an admin who can't control his feelings. It is bullshit. I am sorry. If you want, you can deliver the message a day early with you down blog, scr I'll talk to CE about this. Goodnight. 06:32, July 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: PGB Well, sorry but it's my view that what happens on IRC is irrelevent to here, so I won't extend his block. His rollback rights have already been removed - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 14:52, July 22, 2010 (UTC) PGB/TMOI Inquiry You may have noticed that, to try to conclude the TMOI/PGB conflict, a small, private inquiry is being established. We intend to use statements from both sides, plus the evidence in various places, to decide who was at fault and what should be done. As you're a trusted user, I'm inviting you to take part in this. If you are interested, or even if you aren't, please send me an email so details can be confirmed. If you don't already have my email, its thomasrbendall@yahoo.co.uk. Please reply by email, not talkpage. ''' Thanks. - ''Bondpedia' (Contact • ) 20:00, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :3 Thanks, I'll be glad to serve as one too, I'm here to help! CruzDude {Talk} { } 17:53, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. (Copied from Bond and Petes talk page) Sorry, TMOI is just really pissing me off atm. He vandalises wikias like mad and gets a fucking way with it! He vandalises Halo Wikia and I ask him to GTFO and I get blocked for a week due to harrasment! D: Gah! RAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWRRAWR Helljumper U T RE: IRC Done CruzDude {Talk} { } 16:38, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Rename What's with that then? - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 14:15, October 14, 2010 (UTC) I was just wondering why you decided to change your username - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 16:47, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Typos Thanks for correcting all of those typos! Rather a lot of them, lots of them my own. I didn't realise I was that illiterate! Anyway, thanks... - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 18:25, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Category:Videos I think it would've been quicker and easier for us both if you'd just created the missing category rather than removed 143 videos just for me to revert all 143 back again. I'm working on a template for video's too... - ''Bondpedia (Contact • )'' 17:18, December 17, 2010 (UTC) A bit of help I was wondering if you could help me for a moment. Did you see Operation Hastings? Well, I recently added a huge section on Battlefield Vietnam, but I'm a bit bothered that the images and vehicles list are one under each other. Quite frankly, it looks ugly. I was wondering if you could possibly make it look better. Reply if you're interested. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 00:44, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Help a bit? I need a bit of help with Template:Equipment/BFBC2. I added the "None" field recently, and now it adds a little blank space before the bottom if the field isn't present. Can you make it so it doesn't do that, while the template retains its functionality? SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 21:47, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :Darn. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 22:06, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Ok Done. Thanks for the heads up, looks a lot better! SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 00:59, January 31, 2011 (UTC) That's done too. Tell me if it looks ok. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 13:37, January 31, 2011 (UTC) can you shorten my ban pleasebutthead4Butthead4 23:44, May 11, 2011 (UTC)